Friendship Everlasting
by kikyothepriestess05
Summary: InuxKik MirxSan KogxAyaThey were all friends in elementary but lost touch along time ago now three years later,they all meet back up crazy as ever.R&R! HELL YEA ITS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic. My older sister, Moon's Darkness got me in to this. If you are a Kikyohater or a Kagomelover leave now! Because I don't want flamers. But yes Kagome is in the fic so that means Kagome bashing. That will most likely be toward the end of the story. Well R&R plz!

* * *

**Friendship Everlasting**

Chapter 1

**Kikyo walked down the hall with Sango and Ayame. They were headed for there first period. The three girls had always been friends ever since k-5 and now they were in the 10th grade. They did everything together if you saw one of them then you see the other two as well. **

**Kikyo walked up to her locker " Good lord my locker is a mess!' Sango and Ayame laughed "Kikyo it has always been messy ever since the 7th grade." Ayame said. **

"**Hey well it looks better than yours!" Kikyo said. Sango and Ayame giggled then Ayame said, "I was just kidding. Kikyo chill." Then Kikyo says, "Yea you say that now." **

"**Come on we have to get class before the bell rings. You know how the teachers are about us being late." Said Sango. "Well it's only the first day they will allow us to be late. That's the glory of the first day of school." Kikyo said while smiling. "That's always Kikyo for ya." Sango say. "Yea I'll say" Ayame agreed. **

**Just then the bell ringed. Kikyo smiled and at once all three of them said, "Now we are officially late." Then Kikyo said in a confused tone " How did you know I was going to say that?" Sango and Ayame giggled then finally Sango spoke up "You say it every year Kikyo." "I do?" Ayame and Sango sighed then Ayame said, "Come on before we miss the entire first period." **

"**Oh I forgot about class!" Kikyo said looking at her watch and smiled " We are 15 minutes late. That's a new record so far for being late on the first day." They all headed for there first period class. **

**Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango finally made it to class. The teacher was at the front of the class at her desk looking at papers and at the sound of the door opening she looked up and said, "Oh! You must be my three missing girls you are 15 minutes late but as it is the first day of school I will overlook your tardiness. Now if you will take your seats." Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame all sat in the back row. They all sat across from each other. Then three guys in front of each of them turned around. The three guys were none other then Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Koga was in front of Ayame. Inuyasha was in front of Kikyo and Miroku was in front of Sango. Then finally after a long time of looking each other over Inuyasha said, "Well long time no see ladies." And after that was said all three of the boys smirked. **

**After a minute of studying each of the boys Kikyo spoke up and said, "Hey you are the three boys we used to hang out with in elementary. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku." Then Ayame and Sango said, "Yes, it is them!" Both Sango and Ayame were surprised. **

**Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku always hanged out with Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame during elementary school. They were one big group. They hanged out together and were the best of friends. They did everything together and never hid secrets from each other but then in the 7th grade the guys got put in a different room than the girls. It was that way in the 8th and 9th grade too. So they lost touch a long time ago and now they were meeting back up with them. **

"**Wow! It's really been a long time guys." Kikyo said. "Yea it has." Inuyasha said. Then Miroku smiled at Sango and said, "Well, Sango I have longed to see you!" Sango sighed and said, " I bet u just miss touching my butt don't you Miroku?" then Miroku laughed and said, "That is true but I have also missed you Sango." "Sure pervert." Sango said.**

"**Hey so which lunch do you ladies have?" Koga asked. Ayame replied, "First lunch." Then Inuyasha said, "Cool we have the same lunch as you girls so lets met up and talk like old times. So what do you say girls?" **

**Kikyo said, "Sure why not." Then Inuyasha said, "Hey let me see your schedule." Kikyo handed Inuyasha her schedule with her classes on it. Then after looking at the piece of paper Inuyasha smiled "Well, it looks like you girls have the same classes as us. So maybe we can get back in touch with each other over time. I mean we will be spending every school day together so this will be like old times." The girls smiled. And Ayame said, "That's so cool!" "I know." Miroku said happily. Then Sango sighed "Another year with the pervert. I guess it won't kill me." **

Just then the bell rang. So all the students got up and headed for their second period class. Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku all walked in a group. Just like old times. Once they reached their next class the girls sat across from each other as always and then the boys sat behind them. Koga was behind Ayame, Inuyasha was behind Kikyo, and Miroku was behind Sango. Sango didn't like the idea of Miroku behind her and everyone knows why she didn't want him behind her. Every five minutes Miroku would get slapped.

**Then Sango turned around, "Would you stop it! You pervert! God you haven't changed at all." Sango said. Then Miroku answered, "I know and I am glad too." And with that he smiled. Once again Sango said, "Pervert!" **

"**Oh, yes this will be my favorite class." Miroku said. Sango just sighed, "How did I survive with him before back in elementary?" Sango said. **

**After second period was over they headed down the hall to their next class. "Its really great that we are all back together." Ayame said. "Yea it is isn't it" Koga answered. "Hey you girls want to hang out with us at the mall after school?" Inuyasha said. That made the girls smile. **

**Kikyo and Sango said, "Sure!" **

"**Great! Then we will met up in the front of the school when school is over." Koga said. **

"**Ok we will be there once we put our books in our lockers." Said Ayame. **

"**Yea we will have to put our books in our lockers too." Miroku said. **

**After school was out the girls headed for their lockers. "Hey since our first day is on a Friday do you girls want to have a sleep over at my tonight?" Kikyo asked. ( I know having the first day of school on a Friday is weird but my school did that for some stupid reason)**

**Sango said, "Yea that will be fun and I have nothing else to do." **

"**I will be there too." Ayame announced happily. **

"**Good so after we get back from the mall with the guys you two can go home and get your stuff then head back to my house." Kikyo said.**

"**Sounds good to me." Sango said. **

"**Hey we better get to the front of the school to met up with the boys they might get mad if we are late." Ayame reminded them. "Oh yea, lets go." Kikyo said. The girls put their books in their lockers and headed for the front of the school. **

**Once they got to the front of the school they saw the boys there. Inuyasha spotted them first and said, "Well it took you girls long enough what the hell were you girls doing?" **

"**Cool it Inuyasha. Ever since elementary they have been late to everything and even now. I thought you would be used to it." Miroku said. Then Kikyo spoke up, "And we see you haven't changed a bit either, Inuyasha." **

**Then Inuyasha spat back, "What's that suppose to mean?" then Kikyo answered, "That temper of yours hasn't changed at all." Inuyasha just growled at her. **

**Then Miroku said, "Come on lets go to the mall already you two can flirt with each other later." Kikyo glared at Miroku. "Oh, no she is giving me the glare. Last time she gave me the glare she threw a shoe at me. It was a fuckin' hard shoe too." Just then Kikyo threw her shoe at Miroku. It hit him right in the head. Everyone laughed. That is everyone but Miroku. "Ouch! What the hell was that for!" Miroku asked. **

"**Don't play stupid with me, Miroku." Kikyo replied. Kikyo walked over to Miroku and picked up her shoe and put it back on. "Okay Kikyo if you are threw beating the shit out of Miroku lets go to the mall." Koga said. **

"**Okay lets go." Kikyo told them. "Ya finally we can go!" Ayame said happily. **

**They all headed out to the mall. All the way to the mall Miroku was rubbing his head. "God I am glad Sango doesn't do that to me every time I touch her ass." Miroku said. "Hey I heard that pervert!" Sango spat back. Miroku just laughed. "Funny for you." Sango said. **

**Then finally they arrived at the mall. They all walked threw the main entrance. They all looked around amazed to see so many people in the mall. **

"**So where to first?" Miroku asked. "I don't know." Koga answered. "Lets grab a bit to eat first." Inuyasha said. "Sure." Kikyo agreed. So they all headed for the food court. Once they got there Koga said, "So what are you guys getting?" **

**Kikyo answered, "Well Sango, Ayame and I have already eaten lunch at school so we will just get a smoothie." **

"**Okay then three smoothies for the ladies. So what do you guys want?" Koga asked. " I guess I will just get a burger." Inuyasha answered. "Yea put me down for a burger too." Miroku told them. "I guess I will get a burger too then." Koga said. **

"**I will buy the food." Koga said. "Aw Koga that's so sweet! Thanks so much! You are so much different than Inuyasha." Kikyo told him and smiled. Then Inuyasha said, "Hey he's not that sweet!" "Oh my is Inuyasha getting jealous?" Miroku asked while laughing. "What no way you got it all wrong Miroku! How could I get jealous of Koga?" **

"**Because the ladies love me and you cant stand it." Koga said. "Isn't that right Inuyasha?" **

"**You wish the ladies loved you!" Inuyasha spat back. "Men! Cool it! Ok, we are in public so don't draw attention. Ok?" Kikyo told them. "Oh, right anything for you, Kikyo." Koga said. "Hey would you stop talking to her like that, you are acting like she is your girlfriend or something but she's not!" Inuyasha said angrily. Koga just started laughing. "Hey what's so funny? Huh?" Inuyasha asked. "Just as I thought you are jealous. You like Kikyo don't you, Inuyasha." At that Inuyasha turned red in the face. "What no Kikyo is just my friend and nothing more okay!" Inuyasha replied still red in the face. "Right you say that now." Koga said. "What's that suppose to mean? Huh?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing, nothing." Koga said. **

"**Well if you don't mind Inuyasha I am going to go buy our food now." Koga announced. Koga walked up to the counter and began ordering the food. "Hey Inuyasha if you weren't jealous then why were you red in the face?" Kikyo asked clueless. "What? Well…uhh. I am going to go help Koga with the food." Inuyasha said running off toward the counter. **

"**Hey wait you still didn't answer my question!" Kikyo yelled out after Inuyasha. Kikyo sighed, " God men can be a real pain in the ass."**

"**I know that's true!" Sango said looking over a Miroku who just smiled and touched her ass and then there came Sango's slap. "Pervert!" Sango yelled at him. Ayame just laughed at them. "Hey Ayame why are you so quiet?" Kikyo asked looking at Ayame. **

"**Oh I was just thinking about something." Ayame replied. "Oh you mean Koga?" Kikyo said. Then Ayame turned red all over and answered, "What no way! I wasn't thinking of him." **

"**Whatever." Kikyo said. Kikyo smiled. She knew Ayame liked Koga but she would never admit it. So finally Inuyasha and Koga came back with the food. It only took them a little while to eat. As they all finished Sango stood up first, "So where to now?" she asked her friends. **

"**I know lets go to the arcade and play some games or something." Kikyo announced. "Sure that's sounds like fun." Sango agreed. "Okay so off to the arcade." Kikyo told them. Every one got up and headed for the arcade. **

**At the arcade they played a lot of games and after about an hour of being there Kikyo spoke up, "Oh god I didn't know it was this late! I have to go home and make dinner for my little sisters!" Kikyo said. "Sorry but I got to go maybe we can hang out some this weekend." Kikyo told them. "Okay Kikyo see ya later." Inuyasha said. "Bye!" Kikyo yelled out while walking away from them. "Hey Sango we better get going too, remember." Ayame reminded her. **

"**Oh yes, me and Ayame must be going to. Bye guys!" Sango said remembering she was going to spend the night with Kikyo and Ayame. And with that Sango and Ayame walked off in the direction Kikyo had left in. As soon as they were out of the mall Sango spoke up, "Well I have to go get my stuff for the sleep over I guess I will met you at Kikyo's house." Ayame nodded. "I have to get my stuff too. See ya Sango!" Ayame said running off in the direction of her house. Sango headed for her house too.**

**(With Kikyo) **

**Kikyo had finally made it to her house. "Man, that was a long walk. Next time I am taking my car." Kikyo said to herself. Kikyo opened her front door and walked in. As soon as she shut the door she heard someone call out her name. "Kikyo! Where the hell have you been!" Kagome asked pissed off. Kagome was Kikyo's little sister. Kagome was a year younger than Kikyo so that made her a 9th grader. "Me and Kaede have been starving!" Kagome complained. "Well if you ever learned how to cook we wouldn't have this problem, Kagome!" Kikyo said back. "Well if you weren't always late we wouldn't have this problem, Kikyo!" Kagome said argued back. **

**Just then a young girl came out of the hall way "Sister Kikyo! Your home!" the young girl ran over to Kikyo and hugged her. "I missed you so much." The young girl told her. **

"**I missed you too Kaede." Kikyo told her younger sister as she hugged her back. "Sorry I am home so late I lost track of the time, Kaede." Kikyo told Kaede. "Oh its okay Kikyo." Kaede said. **

"Do you mind I am starving here!" Kagome reminded Kikyo. "Oh all right I will go make some food." Kikyo told them. Kikyo got up and walked into the kitchen. Kikyo was used to making dinner for her younger sisters because their mom had to go off to work a lot and would come home pretty late so Kikyo was in charge since she was the oldest of the three. "Kagome, can you be nice to Ayame and Sango tonight? Please?" Kikyo asked Kagome.

**Kagome was a little sister who would bug the living shit out of you and not only did she bug Kikyo she also bugged Ayame and Sango like they were her sisters too. "Why are they coming over tonight?" Kagome asked. "Yes they are so please be nice to them. Okay?" Kikyo said. **

"**Ayame and Sango are coming over! Ya!" Kaede said happily. Kaede was like Kagome's opposite unlike Kagome she was kind and very polite. Kaede liked Ayame and Sango because in a way they were like big sisters to her, they came over enough to be. Most of the time when Kikyo, Kagome, and her mom would go some where Ayame and Sango would baby sit her. **

**Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be the girls." Kikyo said. "Kagome be nice to them. Okay?" Kikyo asked again. "Sure, sure whatever." Kagome replied. "Kaede can you get the door? I am still cooking." Kikyo said. "Sure!" Kaede said as she rushed to the door. Kaede opened the door to see Sango and Ayame. "Sango! Ayame!" Kaede said happily. She hugged both of them. "Its nice to see you to Kaede." Sango told her with a smile on her face. "What's up little bit?" Ayame asked. Kaede laughed. Little bit was Kaede's nickname Ayame had made up for her. "Nothing but the ceiling." Kaede said. **

Ayame and Sango walked into the house. "Hey girls!" Kikyo called out to them from the kitchen. "Hey Kikyo what are you cooking? It smells good." Ayame said. Ayame always loved food. She loved Kikyo's food the best.

"**Thanks, Ayame. I am cooking noodles." Kikyo told Ayame. That's put a smile on Ayame's face. "N-noodles! I love your noodles!" Ayame said happily. Kikyo just laughed, "I know, I know" Kikyo told her. "They are almost done so just cool it. Okay?" Kikyo asked. "Okay!' Ayame replied. **

"**So Ayame, Sango do you girls have any boyfriends I should know about?" Kagome asked. Ayame and Sango were used to this question since Kagome asked it a lot. Kagome was one of those girls who would steal your boyfriend. So when ever she asked that question you should say no because most likely you would lose your boyfriend well if she thought he was hot that's is but if you were smart you wouldn't take that chance.**

"**No, we don't have a boyfriend at the time, Kagome." Sango told Kagome. **

"**Aw man!" Kagome said sadly. **

"**Kagome! How many times do I have to tell you to stop asking that question! God you are so rude you little bitch!" Kikyo said. Kikyo usually didn't cuss because most of the time her little sister, Kaede was around but when she got mad she would cuss. **

"**Hey don't call me that!" Kagome said. Just then Kikyo came out of the kitchen with the noodles and sat them on the table. "Finally!" Kagome yelled. "Oh shut up Kagome why don't you learn to cook on your own." Kikyo said. **

"**Will you two please stop fighting." Kaede begged. "Okay we will stop. Now lets eat." said Kikyo. Everyone sat down at the table and ate. After dinner Kikyo put Kaede in bed and Kagome went up into her room to watch T.V. **

**Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango all went into Kikyo's room. "Sorry about all that." Kikyo apologized. "No sweat, Kikyo." Ayame told her. "Thanks." Kikyo said. "After we met up with the guys again I have felt kind of funny and I think I know what it is." Kikyo said. Ayame and Sango leaned forward curious to what Kikyo was about to say. "I…I think I like Inuyasha." **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Okay so that was my first chapter. It turned out longer than I thought. I wanted to stop it at a good part like all the other fanfics. So plz r&r I really want to know what yall thought of it. This was my first fanfic. And as you can tell I hate Kagome but I wanted her in the fic as a real bitch person but I didn't want her to be Kikyo's friend so I made her the evil little bitch sister and of course I had to have Kaede in I think she is cute, you know the younger Kaede not the older Kaede. Well plz review and tell me what you think of the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me happy to get reviews well plz review this one too. I hope you allenjoy this chapter too. Well here it goes.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_ **

**Sango and Ayame were both surprised to hear Kikyo say she liked Inuyasha. They always thought Kikyo hated Inuyasha either that or she was really good at hiding her feelings.**

**"Did you just say you liked Inuyasha?" Sango asked.**

**"Yes, I did. But I never felt that way about Inuyasha before." Kikyo confessed. "Well I have something to tell you two too." Sango announced.**

**"I…. I think I…I. like Miroku." Sango confessed also. "Hey so I am not the only one who likes one of the guys." Kikyo said. "Ya I guess so." Sango said. "And we both know you like Koga, Ayame." Kikyo told her. "What? How do you two know? I haven't told you two have I?" Ayame asked. "No, but we can tell you like Koga." Sango told her.**

**"Oh, no if you guys figured it out do you think Koga did too?" Ayame asked nervously. "Na probably not. It's only a talent girls have. At least some girls." Kikyo told her. "Ya your right he most likely hasn't." Ayame said relieved.**

**"But I heard the school prom is like in a couple of weeks maybe they will ask us to it, hopefully." Kikyo said. "Hopefully." Ayame repeated.**

**(With Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku)**

**Koga and Miroku were hanging out at Inuyasha's house. They were all up in Inuyasha's room. "Hey you guys I have something to tell you." Inuyasha told them. Koga who was sitting on the bed asked, "Oh yea what's that?" Koga asked.**

**"I…I Think I like Kikyo." Inuyasha confessed. Koga fell off the bed laughing. "And in the mall you said she was just your friend but I knew you were lying." Koga told Inuyasha. "Well what did you think I was going to say with Kikyo there? Huh?" Inuyasha asked him. "And besides I wouldn't be talking because you like Ayame!" Inuyasha said. Koga stopped laughing and sat up. "Who the hell told you!" Koga asked. "You said it in your sleep one time." Said Inuyasha.**

**"Shit, wait I talk in my sleep?" Koga asked. "Yep." Inuyasha said. Right when Miroku was about to speak Koga said, "Miroku no need to confess that you like Sango."**

**"How did you know?" Miroku asked. Both Inuyasha and Koga looked at him. They both gave him the look that said how could I not know. "Maybe it's the fact that you touch her ass all the time." Inuyasha told him.**

**"Oh yea I forgot about that." Miroku said. Both Inuyasha and Koga fell over. "Hey I have an idea why don't we call the girls." Miroku asked. "Which one? They are all at different places." Koga said not knowing they were at Kikyo's sleepover. "Well lets call Kikyo first." Inuyasha said. "I should have known that was coming." Koga said.**

**"Since it was Inuyasha's idea then let him call Kikyo." Miroku said.**

**"Okay. Fine I will." Inuyasha said while picking up the phone. He dialed Kikyo's number. "Hey how did he know Kikyo's number? I mean we lost touch three years ago. How the hell did he remember it?" Koga asked. "I bet he tried asking her out a few times." Miroku said while laughing. Koga started laughing too. Inuyasha just glared at them.**

**(With Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango)**

**The girls were just talking when the phone rang. Even though Kikyo had a phone in her room she didn't answer it because she had company so she opened her door and yelled, "Kagome can you get the phone? Please?"**

**Kagome who was down stairs yelled back up to her, "Sure!"**

**Kagome went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.**

**The voice said, "Is Kikyo there?" "Yes she is. I will get her." Kagome said. While walking up to Kikyo's room she said, "Your voice sounds familiar do I know you?" Kagome asked. "Well I am not really sure who you are but my name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha! Oh wow I didn't realize it was you. Remember me, Kagome, Kikyo's little sister?" Kagome asked. "Yea I remember you." Inuyasha said. "So are you like going out with Kikyo? Or something?" Kagome asked. Kagome asked this question because she wouldn't miss a chance to steal Kikyo's boyfriend. Kikyo and Kagome hardly ever got along they usually fought all the time. (Hey sounds like my sister, Moon's Darkness and me, but I am not as evil as Kagome) "Well not really we are just friends." Inuyasha told her. "Awe Man." Kagome said "Well I will let you talk to Kikyo now." Kagome told him.**

**Kagome opened Kikyo's door and said, "Kikyo you got a phone call, its Inuyasha."**

**"And by the way, Kagome I am not dating Inuyasha. So don't try anything on him." Kikyo told her, "I know. I asked him and besides you aren't good enough to get a guy like Inuyasha anyway." Kagome said laughing. Kagome handed Kikyo the phone and stared walking to her room. "Shut the fuck up you little bitch!" Kikyo yelled after her. Kikyo closed the door and said, "Hello?" into the phone.**

**"Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "Hey Inu." Kikyo said back. "So what are you doing?" he asked. "Well I am just hanging out with Ayame and Sango. We are having at sleepover here at my house." Kikyo told him. "Wow that's cool." Inuyasha told her. "Koga and Miroku are at my house hanging out too."**

**That's when Kikyo got an idea. "Hey why don't you guys come over and hang out." Kikyo told him. "Sure we will be over in a few." Inuyasha said.**

**"Okay see ya then. Bye bye." Kikyo said. "Bye." Inuyasha repeated.**

**Kikyo hung up the phone. Sango asked, "Did Inuyasha just ask you out or something?"**

**"I wish." Kikyo said. "The guys are coming over." Kikyo said. "Now!" Ayame asked. "Yep." Kikyo said. "Are they staying the night?" Sango asked. Then Kikyo smiled. "Well I have an idea to make them say the night." She said. A few minutes later then the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be the guys. Come on." Kikyo said.**

**The girls ran down the stairs. Kikyo opened the door to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. "Hey guys come on in. but be quiet I don't want you to wake Kaede up." Kikyo said. "Okay." They all said.**

**"Come on follow us." Sango said as the girls went up to Kikyo's room with the guys close behind them. Once they were in the room Kikyo closed the door.**

**Just then Kagome walked pass Kikyo's door and heard her say, " So Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga what have you guys been up to?" Kikyo said. Kagome stopped right outside the door when she heard that. _Kikyo has guys at her sleepover? Wow maybe we are alike after all. _Kagome thought. Kagome went over to Kikyo's door and opened it. To see three guys sitting inside with Kikyo and the girls.**

**"Well, what are three good looking guys such as yourselves doing here in Kikyo's room?" she asked. "I mean you guys are way to good for Kikyo." Kagome announced. "What the hell are you doing in my room, Kagome!" Kikyo asked.**

**"Uh hello, hot guys in your room and you think I won't come? And you think you know me." Kagome said. "Kagome get the fuck out of my room now!" Kikyo yelled at her. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat down really close to him and wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him and said, "Hey Inuyasha you have gotten a lot cuter since the last time I saw you three years ago."**

**Kikyo got up and grabbed Kagome and slung her off of Inuyasha. "Leave Inuyasha alone!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome. "How dare you!" Kagome yelled back. Kikyo went up to Kagome and slapped her sending her to the floor.**

**"Wow!" Ayame said as she walked over to Kagome. "Damn Kikyo you knocked her out!" Ayame said surprised. "Well I get mad when she jumps on my friends like that." Kikyo said. Kikyo turned around and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I am so sorry for how Kagome acted." Kikyo said. "Hey its okay Kikyo you can't control her." Inuyasha said.**

**Kikyo heard her sister, Kaede's door open. "Oh shit! I woke Kaede up! I better get Kagome to her room before Kaede sees her and freaks out!" Kikyo said. Kikyo grabbed Kagome's legs and dragged her out of the room and into Kagome's room. Kikyo picked Kagome up and put her on her bed. Kikyo walked back to her room.**

**Kaede came around the corner confused. "What was that noise?" she asked. "Oh we were just playing a game and we got a little loud. I am sorry we woke you up, little sis." Kikyo said. "Oh its okay!" the young seven year old said. Kaede was very fond of Kikyo so she hardly ever got mad at her.**

**"Come on I will tuck you in. Ok?" Kikyo said. "Okay!" Kaede said happily while her and Kikyo walked off toward her room.**

**"Wow I never knew Kikyo could slap so hard! Damn I am glad Sango doesn't slap that hard." Miroku said while rubbing Sango's ass. Sango slapped him and said, "Pervert!"**

**Ayame just laughed at them. "You guys are just meant to be." Ayame said. "What no way!" Sango said while turning. "Then why are you turning red? Huh?" Koga asked. "No reason." Sango said to cover herself. Just then Kikyo came back in the room.**

**"Well I am sorry that all happened. As you see Kagome and I don't really get along. We fight like that a lot." Kikyo told them.**

**"Well that's how me and Sesshomaru are." Inuyasha said.**

**"Well now that's out of the way. I have a game we can play." Kikyo said.**

**"Games! I love games!" Ayame said.**

**"Well first we put all of our names in a hat. Then a guy will pick a name. It has to be a girls' name. And whoever they pick the girl and the guy have to sleep in a room together tonight." Kikyo told them. "That sounds interesting." Koga said.**

**So they all wrote their names on a piece of paper and put them in the hat.**

**"Ok I will pick one first." Koga said. _God I hope I pick Ayame. Please. Oh please. _Koga thought.**

**Koga reached into the hat and picked a name. "Now look at it and tell us who you picked." Kikyo said. Koga opened the piece of paper and smiled. "I got Ayame!" he said happily. Ayame blushed.**

**"So Koga and Ayame will sleep in the same room tonight." Kikyo said.**

**"Now a girl has to pick. And since Ayame Is with Koga, Sango its your turn." Kikyo said holding out the hat to Sango. _Oh god I hope I get Miroku but I just hope he doesn't try anything on me if I do get him. _Sango thought.**

**Sango reached into the hat and picked a name. She opened up the piece of paper and her eyes widened. "Who did you get?" Kikyo asked. Sango just looked at Kikyo. Kikyo took the paper from Sango and laughed. "She got Miroku!"**

**Kikyo announced.**

**"YES! YES! YES!" Miroku said running around the room. "So I guess that means Inuyasha and I are left to a room." Kikyo said. "So lets go to our rooms." Kikyo told them.**

**"Inuyasha and I will stay here in my room, Sango you and Miroku can go in the first guest room, and Ayame and Koga can go to the second guest room." Kikyo told them.**

**"And oh you guys might want to lock the doors so my little sister Kagome doesn't try and jump you guys." Kikyo said. "You would be surprised what she will do."**

**"Okay then! Well let's go Sango!" Miroku said while pulling on Sango's arm dragging her into one of the guest rooms. "Help me!" Sango yelled.**

**Kikyo and Ayame laughed. "Poor Sango." Ayame said. But they both knew she wanted to go with Miroku but I bet she was a little worried that he might try something but they didn't think he would.**

**And besides she would be able to beat the shit out of him if she needed to so they didn't worry to much.**

**Koga and Ayame headed for their room while Inuyasha and Kikyo stayed in the same room. They all shut their doors and locked them. This was going to be a long night. **

* * *

Well that was my chapter2 I hope you liked it. You can email me at to tell me what you thought of it. Or you can just review it here on the fanfic site. Well thanks for reading and plz review! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is the third chapter I want to thank all the people who reviewed. And plz review if you haven't. Because I want to know if a lot of people like my story. I mean you don't have to say much like you can just say I like your story. Something like that will make me happy. Well I will shut up now. Well enjoy my third chapter. And plz! Plz! Plz! review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Kikyo smiled. "Hey what are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I am glad Ayame got put with Koga and Sango got put with Miroku**

**Maybe this will make them closer. Both couples I mean." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh so you did this for your friends?" Inuyasha asked. "How did you know which guy they would pick?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I didn't know I just hoped." Kikyo said smiling. "Well what if Sango got stuck with Koga or what if you got stuck with Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Well I just hoped it didn't turn out that way. Wait why would you care if I got stuck with Miroku?" Kikyo asked.**

**"I don't care I was just wondering that's all." Inuyasha said. "Oh I didn't think you cared." Kikyo said with a sad tone.**

**"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked hearing her sad tone. "Nothing I am just tried." _Maybe Kagome was right. Maybe Inuyasha is too good for me. What am I saying? I never listen to that bitch why should I now I mean I am smarter than she is anyway. _Kikyo thought.**

**Kikyo layed down on the floor. "Aren't you going to sleep on the bed? I thought I was going to sleep on the floor?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Well since we aren't both sleeping in the bed I thought I would sleep on the floor too because it would mean for me to get the bed and you get the floor. And anyway my floor smells nice I got that febreze stuff sprayed on it." Kikyo said. (And for people who don't know what febreze is it's the stuff you spray on carpet and it makes the carpet smell really good.)**

**Inuyasha laughed, " I love that febreze stuff it smells good."**

**"I know." Kikyo said. "Oh I forgot." Kikyo said. Kikyo got up and got some blankets down from the top of her closet. "I better go give some of these to the other people too because I don't think they will be sleeping in the bed together either." Kikyo said.**

**Kikyo walked out of the room and put blankets in Miroku and Sango's room. Then she put some in Ayame and Koga's room. Then Kikyo went back into her own room.**

**"I am back." She said. Kikyo got the blankets she left in her room and spread them out to make a place for her to sleep. Inuyasha did the same for himself. Once they finished they both layed down. Kikyo covered herself up. When she looked over at Inuyasha he had no covers on at all. "Inuyasha aren't you cold?" Kikyo asked. "Nope, I am fine." Inuyasha told her.**

**"Wow and here I am cold as ever and your fine." Kikyo said. "That's weird." Kikyo said.**

**"Yea but ever since I have know you, you have always gotten cold fast." Inuyasha said. "Yea your right." Kikyo said. "Well night Inu." Kikyo said. "Night." Inuyasha said back.**

**Then Inuyasha noticed Kikyo was shivering. _How could she be cold? Well all the girls I know get cold easily so maybe it's a girl thing. But how can I help her? Oh I know but I don't think I should. _Inuyasha thought.**

**Inuyasha took off his shirt and put it on Kikyo. When Inuyasha touched Kikyo she really was cold. "Hey Kikyo you okay? I mean your really cold." Inuyasha said. Kikyo turned over to look at Inuyasha. "Thanks for the shirt it helps." She said while blushing a bit. She never really knew how good looking Inuyasha was with his shirt off. Well she had invited him over to swim before but that was in elementary when they were kids but now that they were older she noticed how muscular he was.**

**He touched her face again "Wow you are cold." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha layed down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. That sent a chill down her spine. _Maybe Inuyasha does like me. I hope so. This is the best night of my life. _Kikyo thought.**

**Wow. She hasn't freaked out. Maybe she likes me. I hope so. This is the best night of my life. Inuyasha thought.**

_**(With Miroku and Sango) **_

**Sango was looking at Miroku the whole time they had been in the room making sure he didn't do anything. Miroku sighed. "Sango, I am not going to do anything to you, you don't want me to do. I am not that low down to do that." He said.**

**"Oh. And what do you call it when you touch my ass? Huh? Do you really think I want you touching my ass?" Sango asked.**

**"Well touching your ass and the other thing I am talking about are really different. I don't think touching your ass is really going to do anything to you but get you mad. If you know what I mean." Miroku told her.**

**"Yea your right." Sango said. "I am sorry I missed judged you." She said. Sango got up and mover closer to Miroku. She was on the other side of the room, opposite of Miroku. Sango layed down right next to Miroku. Miroku smiled. "Well now that I don't have to worry about that I can get close to you. I mean we were almost yelling back and forth to her each other. We need to be quiet because we don't want to wake anyone up." Sango said.**

**"Yea." Miroku said moving a little closer to her. Every time Sango would close her eyes or look away from him he would move closer to her. It was that way until he was close enough to her that they were touching. Then Miroku wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Miroku what are you doing?" she asked confused. But she did like him being close to her. "Well you looked cold so the best way to heal that is with body heat." Miroku told her.**

**"Oh okay." Sango said. Sango wasn't cold at all but she liked Miroku arms around her it made her feel safe and she could tell me was muscular. She just smiled and thought _Wow I am so going to thank Kikyo for this. I don't know how she got us paired up with the guy we like but she did a hell of a good job. _**

**Miroku put his head on Sango's shoulder and thought _this is the best party I have ever been too. Man Kikyo really knows how to make a good sleepover. Man I am coming to all her parties. _Miroku just smiled.**

**With Koga and Ayame)**

**Koga and Ayame layed right beside each other unlike the others they didn't really hide their feelings for each other.**

**"Hey Koga." Ayame said.**

**"Yea?" Koga asked.**

**"Do you think fate put us together with the person we got? Because I know Sango and Miroku like each other and the same with Kikyo and Inuyasha I can just tell. But do you think fate did it?" Ayame asked.**

**"Yea I think fate did it. Just like fate put us together for a reason too." Koga said.**

**Ayame blushed. "Really?" she asked.**

**"Yep I know so." Koga said. "And by the way there is no reason to blush, Ayame." He said.**

**"What! Who said I was blushing!" Ayame asked.**

**"Then why is your red! Huh?" Koga asked.**

**"How did you know my face is red when it's dark?" Ayame asked.**

**"Ha! So your face is red!" Koga said.**

**"Wait a minute you didn't know my face was red you were just guessing weren't you." Ayame said.**

**"Yep." Koga said. "I knew you were most likely blushing because you easily blush." He said.**

**"Do I really?" Ayame asked. "Yea." Koga said.**

**"Hey Ayame you look cold." Koga said looking at her with soft eyes. "I do? I don't feel cold." Ayame said. "Here let me help." Koga said. Koga moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "There that will warm you up." He said.**

**"But I was never cold." Ayame said.**

**"If I said you were cold then you were cold okay." Koga said.**

**"Okay. Okay. Then I was cold." Ayame said.**

**"Man you must be really bad at picking up girls." Ayame said while laughing.**

**"Oh you will pay for that one." Koga said.**

**"Oh really. How?" Ayame asked.**

**Koga tighten his arms around her where she could hardly move. "Okay. Okay you can let go now, Koga." Ayame said.**

**"Too bad because we are staying like this all night. You made fun of the wrong guy, Ayame." Koga said smiling.**

**"Oh yea lucky me." Ayame said.**

**But Ayame did like Koga having his arms around her. _Man this is the best night of my life I am so going to thank Kikyo for this. I am all alone with the guy of my dreams but this ain't a fuckin dream I am so happy! _Ayame thought.**

**_I never thought I would be able to spend a night like this with Ayame. Maybe I should ask her to the up coming prom I mean after this she has to come with me. Well I just hope. _Koga thought.**

**Soon they all fell asleep. They were all having the best night of their lives. **

* * *

**Okay that was the third chapter I hope all you people liked it. I would have had it out sooner but my sister, Moon's Darkness was hogging the computer…again. **

**Well I will have the next chapter out soon. Plz! Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who reviewed my story. Plz R&R this chapter and I am sorry I hadn't gotten this chapter out sooner I just got caught up in school and homework. And I have been exited about our homecoming dance at my school. I forgot about my story. So once again plz R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 4 _**

_**(In the morning) **_

**Miroku and Sango were the first ones up that morning. "Morning." Sango told Miroku.**

**"Morning." He said back. "Is everyone else up yet?" Miroku asked.**

**"No. We are the first ones up I went around to check their rooms but they were still locked so they are still asleep." Sango said.**

**"Hey you want to go down stairs and wait for them to wake up?" Sango asked. "Sure." Miroku answered.**

**Once they were down the stairs they saw Kaede in the kitchen. "Morning Kaede." Sango said.**

**Kaede turned around surprised. "Oh, good morning, Sango." Kaede said cheerfully.**

**"Come on, Buyo time to eat." Kaede said to the old cat. Buyo is the family cat and is loved by all three of the sisters and their mom so mainly it's loved by everyone in the household.**

**Just then Kikyo's door opened and Kikyo walked out. She spotted Sango and Miroku down stairs so she walked down to met them.**

**"Hey." Kikyo said.**

**"Hey." Both Sango and Miroku said.**

**"What's with the shirt wrapped around you? It doesn't look like one of your shirts." Sango said.**

**Kikyo blushed remembering she still had Inuyasha's shirt wrapped around her from last night.**

**"Well it's not mine. Its Inuyasha's he just let me use it last night because I was cold." Kikyo said.**

**"And let me guess Inuyasha is walking around shirtless now?" Sango asked.**

**"Well yea he is." Kikyo said.**

**"I bet you enjoy that don't you, Kikyo." Sango giggled.**

**"Hey! No way!" Kikyo said. Of course Sango knew she most likely did like it but she was just trying to cover herself because Miroku was there. And of course Miroku might tell Inuyasha.**

**Just then Inuyasha came down the stairs. Kikyo went over to him "Umm here is your shirt." She said while handing it to him. "Thanks." He said.**

**Inuyasha put his shirt back on.**

**"So were is Koga? And Ayame?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh they haven't gotten up yet." Kikyo told him.**

**"Wow the must really be having fun." Miroku. Everyone just glared at him. "You are so perverted." Sango said slapping him. "God you can take anything and turn it into something perverted." Sango said.**

**"It was just a thought that's all." Miroku said.**

**Just then Koga and Ayame came down the stairs. "Hey." Ayame said to them.**

**"Hi." Kikyo said.**

**"Well we better get going." Koga said. "Yea." Inuyasha and Miroku agreed. "Okay. Bye bye." Kikyo said.**

**"Bye." They said as they headed out the door. After the guys were gone Sango and Ayame said. "Thank you! So much! Last night was the best night of my life!"**

**"Really?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yes." Sango said while smiling.**

**"Well I have been planning it for some time now but I never knew when to do it." Kikyo told them.**

**"Well how did you get us paired up with the guys we wanted?" Sango asked.**

**"Well, I didn't know I just hoped." Kikyo said.**

**"WHAT! Wait you mean I could of got stuck with Miroku? Or Sango with Koga?" Ayame said.**

**"Well yea you could have." Kikyo said.**

**Both Ayame and Sango sighed. "But anyway thanks for everything, Kikyo." Ayame said.**

**"Yea. Same here." Sango said.**

**"Well we better get going." They both said.**

**"I am suppose to help my little brother, Kohaku with his homework. He isn't too good with math." Sango said.**

**"Oh okay. Bye girls." Kikyo said as Ayame and Sango walked out the door.**

**Kikyo went over to her couch and turned on the TV. She was watching fear factor she loved that show. She went into the kitchen to get a coke and some chips. She went back to the couch and sat down and watched TV.**

**About thirty minutes later the door opened. Kikyo looked over toward the door. Ms. Higurashi entered into the house.**

**"Hey mom. How was work?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Hey Kikyo. Work was good I just hate getting back so late." Ms. Higurashi said.**

**"Well that's what happens when you live a hour away from the place you work at." Kikyo told her.**

**Ms. Higurashi had to drive an hour to work and back. The reason was because the places in their town didn't pay that much so Kikyo's mom found a well paying job but it was an hour away but she took the job anyway.**

**"Last night I worked overtime because we had more customers than we thought so it was really late when I got out and I was so tired I just got a hotel room. I am sorry I didn't call you. I really appreciate you taking care of Kaede and Kagome while I am gone." Ms. Higurashi said.**

**"Oh no big mom." Kikyo said.**

**Ms. Higurashi just smiled.**

**"Mommy!" Kaede said running into the room.**

**"Hey sweetie." Ms. Higurashi said while bending over to hug her youngest child.**

**"I missed you so much Mommy." Kaede said.**

**"I missed you too sweetie." Ms. Higurashi said.**

**Just then Kagome came down from her room. She was about to jump Kikyo for what she did but since her mom was there she acted nice to each other because her mom would ground them if they started to be mean to each other.**

**Ms. Higurashi looked up to see Kagome coming down the stairs and said, "Hey Kagome."**

**Kagome went over to her mother and put on her angel face and said, "Hello mom I missed you so much. Me and Kikyo have been getting along great."**

**Its funny how Kagome could act so innocent when their mom was around when she is so evil. But Kagome could surprise you.**

**Kikyo just sighed_. I love it when mom is home it keeps Kagome from being evil._ Kikyo thought.**

_**(Monday) **_

**Kikyo woke up at 6:00 a.m. she got out of bed and put on her school uniform. (A/N it's the same uniform as Kagome's and Kikyo just puts her hair behind her ears like Kagome also.) She brushed her hair and headed down stairs.**

**She grabbed a cercal bar and sat down at the table. Just the Kagome came into the kitchen. She walked over to Kikyo and said, "Hello Kikyo." Kagome said.**

**"Oh its you." Kikyo said.**

**"As soon as mom leaves to go back to work again I will make your life a living hell for knocking me out." Kagome said.**

**"I would like to see you try." Kikyo said while getting up and heading toward the door.**

**"Hey! I am not done talking here." Kagome yelled after her.**

**"Well I am." Kikyo said.**

**Just as Kikyo was about to go out the door Kaede came into the room and said, "Hey Kikyo wait for me. I want to walk with you."**

**Kikyo turned around and said, "Sure, come on Kaede."**

**Kaede smiled and walked over to Kikyo.**

**"Hey Kagome do you want to come with us?" Kaede asked.**

**"I will pass." Kagome said.**

**Kaede was one of the very few people who Kagome was nice to. No one knew why she was nice to her maybe it was because she a young seven-year-old girl and she took pity on her. But the only thing they did know was that she was nice to Kaede but as mean as hell to Kikyo.**

**"Oh okay. Well see you later, Kagome." Kaede said.**

**"See ya." Kagome said back.**

**Kikyo and Kaede walked out the door and headed for school. Kikyo and Kaede always walked to school together. The primary and elementary buildings were next to the Jr. High and High School buildings. So that made them able to walk to school with each other.**

**"So how is the first grade going?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Oh it's going great." Kaede said happily.**

**Kaede was always happy. It was rare when you would see her with a frown on her face. She always had as smile on.**

**"That's good." Kikyo said.**

**Kikyo and Kaede had reached school.**

**"Well I will see you after school. Bye." Kikyo said while heading to the high school building.**

**"Bye." Kaede said heading off to the primary building.**

**Kikyo was heading to her locker when she saw Ayame and Sango at their lockers, which were beside her locker.**

**"Hey." Kikyo said.**

**"Hey Kikyo." Sango said.**

**"Hi." Said Ayame.**

**"What took you so long? You usually get hear earlier." Sango said.**

**"Well I talked with Kagome this morning. She said as soon as mom leaves for work again she is going to make my life a living hell for knocking her out." Kikyo told them.**

**"You better watch it Kikyo. You don't want Kagome to do something really bad." Ayame said.**

**"I will keep my eye out." Kikyo told them while getting some books out of her locker.**

**"So have you two been asked to the dance by anyone yet?" Kikyo asked the two girls.**

**"Yea. Koga asked me over the weekend. I am so happy." Ayame said happily.**

**"Oh that's good. I am still waiting for Inuyasha to ask me." Kikyo said.**

**"Same here with Miroku." Sango said.**

**"Maybe they are just shy. I mean they have till Friday to ask us." Kikyo told her.**

**"Yea you are right." Sango said.**

**Just then the bell rang. The girls headed for their first period. The day went by fast for the girls and before long they were at home doing their homework.**

_**(After School at Kikyo's house)**_

**The girls were all at Kikyo's house doing their homework.**

**Ms. Higurashi came in the room and said, "Hey Kikyo. Honey. I am sorry but I wont be able to go to that movie with you tomorrow. I have to leave for work in the morning because they are short on people." Ms. Higurashi said.**

**"Oh its okay mom." Kikyo said.**

**"I know I am not around a lot to spend time with you but next time I come home we can spend time together." Ms. Higurashi said.**

**Kikyo smiled. "Okay. Mom." Kikyo said.**

**"Well I better go tell your sisters." Ms. Higurashi said while going up to Kagome's and Kaede's rooms.**

**"Oh man. Now Kagome is going to try and ruin my life." Kikyo said.**

_**(In the Morning)**_

**Kikyo was sitting at the table eating breakfast.**

**"Hey Kikyo." Ms. Higurashi said.**

**"Hi mom." Kikyo said back.**

**"Well I better get going or I will be late for work." Ms. Higurashi said.**

**"Oh. Bye mom." Kikyo said while hugging her mom. Kaede and Kagome came into the kitchen.**

**"Mommy? Are you leaving so soon?" Kaede asked.**

**"I am afraid so." Her mom said.**

**Kaede and Kagome went over and hugged their mom.**

**"Bye. Mom I will miss you." Kagome said.**

**Even though Kagome knew when her mom left she could be mean to Kikyo but she, like all other girls wanted to spend time with their mom.**

**They said their good byes and Ms. Higurashi headed out the door as the girls headed for school.**

_**(At school with Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango.) **_

**Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame were all sitting in class behind the guys. They were studying history. It was so boring for them.**

**Then the intercom came on and said, "Mrs. Allen, I need Kikyo to come to the office please."**

**Kikyo stood up and got her book bag and went to the office. Kikyo didn't come back for the rest of the day. **

* * *

Okay that was a long chapter. But I am sorry once again for not getting the chapter out sooner. Well plz review my chapter for me! I love reviews! Thank you. Thank you very much. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay thanks to all who reviewed my story…I hope you all like it so far…. well here is my fifth chapter so enjoy….and don't forget to R&R! _

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **_

**After school Ayame and Sango along with Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha went to Kikyo's house to see if she was there. Since Sango and Ayame were close friends they had the keys to her house. So they opened the door and looking inside they didn't see anyone inside.**

**"Kikyo! Kaede! Kagome! Ms. Higurashi! Anyone home?" Sango yelled inside the house. There was no response.**

**"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha asked a little worried.**

**"She never goes anywhere without telling Sango or me." Ayame said.**

**"Well maybe she will call us soon." Sango said.**

**"Well let's just go and stay at my house to wait for her call." Ayame said.**

**They all agreed. Sango locked the door back and headed for Ayame's house. They were all worried about her.**

**"I wonder what happened. It must have been something bad for the whole family to disappear too." Miroku said.**

**"Yea." Koga said.**

**"I hope she is okay." Inuyasha said.**

**"Me too." Sango said. Sango had known Kikyo the longest. Sango had met Kikyo when they were younger than four. So basically ever since they can remember the other one has always been there. But in k-5 that's when they met up with Ayame. Sango and Kikyo really had the closest connection. So that made Sango worry more than the others.**

**They had finally reached Ayame's house. They walked inside and all settled themselves in the living room. Ayame grabbed a phone just in case she called the house instead of her cell phone.**

**Just then Ayame's little brother, Shippo came into the room.**

**"Hey Ayame. Why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?" Shippo asked.**

**"Well yea." Ayame said.**

**"What happened? Tell me! Tell me!" Shippo begged.**

**"I will tell you later." Ayame said.**

**"No! Tell me now." Shippo said.**

**"Shippo! I will tell you later! Now leave me alone!" Ayame said.**

**Shippo backed off and went into another room. Ayame turned on the TV. They watched it for about 30 minutes when Sango's cell phone rang. Sango picked up her cell and saw it was Kikyo calling.**

**"It's Kikyo!" Sango said.**

**Sango said, "Kikyo?" into the phone. "Hey Sango." Kikyo said back.**

**"Oh Kikyo it is you. I was so worried what happened where are you?" Sango asked. "Well I am at the hospital." Kikyo said. "What! Why?" Sango asked. "Its my mom. She was in a car crash with six or seven other cars." Kikyo said starting to cry. "Oh my god." Sango said. "Is she dead?" Sango asked. "Not yet. But they say she doesn't have much time." Kikyo said crying even more now. "What hospital are you at?" Sango asked.**

**"The one in Memphis." Kikyo said.**

**"Ok. Ayame, the guys, and I will be there soon." Sango said.**

**"Ok. Bye Sango." Kikyo said.**

**"Bye Kikyo." Sango said about to hang up the phone.**

**"Wait Sango!" Kikyo said.**

**"What? What is it?" Sango asked.**

**"Be careful on the way up here. Okay." Kikyo said.**

**"Okay." Sango said. Then they both hung up the phone. Sango said, "Come on get in Ayame's car." Sango told them.**

**"Where are we going?" Ayame asked.**

**"I will tell you on the way. I will drive." Sango told them. And at that they all got into the car and drove off. Sango told them everything Kikyo had told her on the way up there. And finally they made it to the hospital. They hurried inside.**

**Once inside Sango went up to the main counter and asked, "Where can we find the waiting room for Ms. Higurashi?" Sango asked.**

**The woman gave her the directions and they were off heading down the hallway.**

**They entered the waiting room the woman told them to go to and saw Kikyo and her sisters inside all sitting on a couch with tears in their eyes.**

**"Kikyo!" Sango said running over to her.**

**"Sango! I am so glad you made it okay." Kikyo said.**

**Sango sat down on the couch next to Kikyo and hugged her, "I am so sorry this happened Kikyo." Sango said.**

**Kikyo just cried more. "Why? Why did this happen to my mom? She never did anything wrong she was so innocent but they did this to her anyway." Kikyo told her.**

**Kagome was holding little Kaede in her arms while she cried too. Kaede was crying more than Kikyo. Of course Kaede was the youngest and she took it the hardest because she never really had the time to hang out with her mom.**

**Ayame sat down on the other side of Kikyo also hugging her and crying as well. Soon Sango was crying too.**

**Then Kikyo got up from the couch and stood up.**

**"Kikyo? Where are you going?" Ayame asked.**

**"I just need to be alone." Kikyo said while walking out of the room.**

**Inuyasha was worried about her and so he followed her, but was a little ways behind her so she couldn't tell he was following.**

**Kikyo walked out of the hospital and looked up at the rainy sky. Kikyo looked at the sky for sometime. Then Inuyasha spoke up, "Kikyo…." Inuyasha said.**

**Kikyo didn't turn her gaze from the sky. She answered, "If my mother dies I don't know what will happen to me and my sisters. As you know we have already lost our father from a sickness."**

**"Maybe I will go with her. You know to heaven." Kikyo said.**

**"NO! NO! NO!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Killing yourself isn't the answer, Kikyo! Don't you see you have people who care about you here. On earth.**

**What do you think will happen to us when we lose you? I may not have been there for you for the last three years but I am here for you now! So why don't you just let me protect you." Inuyasha said while going up to her and wrapping his arms around her.**

**Kikyo gave in to his embrace and said, "You promise to protect me at all times?"**

**"Yes." Inuyasha said.**

**They stayed that for a while. Then Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and carried her bridal style back to the waiting room. He sat her down on the couch.**

**Just then a nurse came in the room. "I am sorry to say but…..Ms. Higurashi is dead." She said.**

**Everyone sat there speechless. **

* * *

_Okay so that was my fifth chapter…It was pretty short well shoter than i thought at least...I know its sad…I made myself cry…that's freaky…but what can I say I am a sucker to these kinds of things…well once again thanks to all who reviewed my story…I love reviews! So send me a review plz! Plz! Pretty plz! Okay I know I sound like I am crazy but I am not crazy I am just hyper. So just plz review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so here is my sixth chapter. I want to thank all those who reviewed my story. And I am sorry that I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger but I didn't no how to make Kikyo react to hearing her mom was dead. And no I wasn't going to have Kikyo get on her knees and yell no like in those dramatic movies. But don't forget to stop, drop, and R&R! Okay maybe not drop. But R&R! Plz!

* * *

****

**_Chapter 6_**

_**(Thursday)**_

**It had been two days since Kikyo and her sisters had lost their mom. Kikyo had done her best to help her sisters to take their mind of their mom by taking them to the mall and hanging out with them. It was like the first she hanged out with Kagome of her own free will.**

**Since Kikyo's dad had died from a sickness and her mom just died from a car crash, Kikyo's sister Tsubaki is their new guardian.**

**Tsubaki is 25 years old. She is also married and lives in her own house. She is the oldest of the Higurashi sisters. (A/n Oh by the way this is the Tsubaki with black hair. I bet you would never think I would make all these girls sisters but I did caz I have three sisters and I am the youngest I get blamed for every freaking thing! Okay I will shut up now.)**

**And after hearing what happened what happened she came down to where her sisters where to take care of them. Since Kikyo was 16 it would only be two years until she could take care of Kagome and Kaede but until then Tsubaki would take care of them. On the weekends Tsubaki would take her sisters to her home and let them stay their but during the week she would stay with her sisters so they could go to school.**

**It was 6:00 a.m. Kikyo was up getting ready for school. She walked down stairs to see Tsubaki watching tv.**

**Hearing someone come down the stairs Tsubaki turned her head to see who it was. "Oh. Kikyo. You are up Early." She said.**

**"Well ever since mom died I haven't slept that much." Kikyo said with a sad tone.**

**"I know what you mean that's what I did when dad died. It will wear off." Tsubaki said.**

**"I made you breakfast." Tsubaki said.**

**"Really?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yea. It's on the counter. Save some for your sisters." Tsubaki said.**

**"Thanks Tsubaki. I don't know what we would do without you." Kikyo said.**

**"No sweat." Tsubaki said back with a smile on her face.**

**"How can you smile? I mean after what just happened." Kikyo wondered.**

**Tsubaki just looked at her. "Well I try to keep my mind off of it and besides I have been through this before when dad died so I have grown strong." She said.**

**"I mean you were there too. But you were about 9 or so and you didn't really understand what was going on so you didn't pay much attention. Because mom told you and Kagome that he went on a long trip but after a while you and Kagome found out but it had been years after so you didn't cry much." Tsubaki told her.**

**"I was 18 when we lost our father so I fully understood what was going on. I was pretty much in the state you are now. But since that I have been strong and so will you. You'll see the next time we lose someone close to us you will see you won't cry much as you did for mom. You are a Higurashi you are strong. And besides I have seen you get hurt a lot but you never cried to think of it after mom died that was the only time I ever saw you cry. You are very strong Kikyo. I am proud of you and so was mom. She told me so." Tsubaki told her.**

**"I see. I understand now. Thank you, Tsubaki you helped me a lot." Kikyo told her with a smile on her face.**

**Tsubaki saw this and smiled more. "See you are getting stronger already." Tsubaki said.**

**Kikyo walked into the kitchen to eat her breakfast.**

_**(At School) **_

**Kikyo, Ayame, Sango, and the guys were all hanging outside where all the other people stood waiting for the bell to ring so they could go to their classes.**

**"So where were you?" Sango asked.**

**"You usually get here a lot earlier. Did Kagome tell you something mean again?" Ayame asked.**

**"No I was just talking to Tsubaki. She was comforting me." Kikyo said.**

**"Sometimes she is the only person I can really open up to. Because she has been through everything I have." Kikyo said.**

**"She was comforting you?" Ayame asked shocked.**

**Tsubaki wasn't the one that would be nice all the time. She was very much like Kagome but not all the time. She was much wiser than Kagome. Tsubaki was like a mixture of Kikyo and Kagome.**

**She was mean and had a smart mouth but she could be very wise at times. Kikyo had her wise side and Kagome had her mean side. But Kikyo was the one Tsubaki talked to the most. No one knew why not even Kikyo knew. Only Tsubaki knew that one. Tsubaki was very mysterious at times. She wasn't very open with her feelings like most girls were. Kikyo was the same way. Maybe that's why Tsubaki liked to talk to her more.**

**"Yea." Kikyo said.**

**"She can be very wise sometimes." Kikyo said.**

**"She made me feel a lot better." Kikyo told them.**

**Inuyasha smiled. "I am glad to hear that." He said.**

**"Hey Kikyo. Can I talk to you alone?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Sure." Kikyo said.**

**Inuyasha lead Kikyo around the corner. "Well now that you are feeling better I…. I was wondering if you… would go with me… to the Homecoming Dance." Inuyasha said in a nervous tone.**

**"I would love to!" Kikyo said while smiling big.**

**Inuyasha smiled. That was the first time he saw her smile after her mom died. He could tell she really was happy to go with him.**

**Just then the bell rang for first period. "Oh. I got to go to my locker. See ya in class Inu." Kikyo said. But before she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to her locker hoping she wouldn't be late.**

**Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded staring off in the direction that Kikyo left in rubbing the spot where she kissed him. Koga and Miroku walked over to him.**

**"Hey Inuyasha how did it go?" Koga asked.**

**Inuyasha just stood there daydreaming.**

**"By the way he isn't answering I think he got rejected." Miroku said.**

**Koga and Miroku started laughing.**

**Just then Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream and hit Miroku and Koga on the head.**

**"OW!" they both said.**

_**(Second Period) **_

**The girls were in the locker room changing into their basketball clothes. The guys were on the football field training for football. This was the only class they didn't have together, but in a way it was the same class because they all took sports. But the girls and boys were put into different groups.**

**Kikyo was the first one dressed. Kikyo walked out of the room and onto the basketball court. She grabbed a ball and began shooting.**

**Ayame and Sango were the next two out.**

**"Hey Kikyo. I have something to tell you." Sango said running over to Kikyo.**

**"Miroku asked me to the dance!" Sango said happily.**

**"Oh my god I am so happy for you." Kikyo said while hugging Sango.**

**"Has Inuyasha asked you yet?" Sango asked.**

**"Yea. He asked me this morning when he talked to me alone." Kikyo told her.**

**"Really? That's great!" Sango said.**

**"Now we all have dates." Ayame said.**

**"Yea. I think Kikyo's sleep over helped too." Sango said.**

**"I think so too." Ayame agreed.**

**"And it's all thanks to Kikyo." Sango said.**

**"Yea. Thanks so much Kikyo!" Ayame said.**

**Just then the rest of the girls came out of the dressing room. Seeing this the coach, Coach Dill came over to them and said, "Okay now that everyone is dressed. Everyone grab a ball and shoot. You can shoot from anywhere. The first person to get 30 baskets wins. The people who didn't win have to run. Now stop standing around and shoot."**

**The girls grabbed a ball and began shooting.**

_**(After School) **_

**Everything was pretty normal around the house. Tsubaki had talked to Kagome and Kaede and got them to smile too. So they were both back to normal.**

**Once again Ayame and Sango were hanging out with Kikyo at her house.**

**"Hey Kikyo." Kagome said from behind Kikyo.**

**"Oh god what do you want?" Kikyo asked.**

**"I heard that you are going with Inuyasha to the dance." Kagome said with an evil grin on her face.**

**"Don't even think of trying to steal him. Because he wont go with you!" Kikyo yelled.**

**"Well I don't see why not I mean I am prettier than you are! I don't see why he wouldn't!" Kagome yelled back.**

**"Well think about it! If he really wanted to go with you he would have asked you!" Kikyo yelled.**

**That left Kagome speechless. "Oh you will pay for that one, Kikyo!" Kagome yelled with fury.**

**"Children! What the hell is all the yelling about?" Tsubaki said coming out of the kitchen.**

**"Children?" Kagome asked.**

**"I am not a child I am 15!" Kagome yelled.**

**"You are not an adult until you are 18 or older! Because right now you are a teenager and don't you smart off to me! Maybe mom took that shit but I got news for you I don't! I could easily send you to a place for orphans!**

**Then Tsubaki said in her sweetest tone, "Cooking is hard enough let alone with girls yelling back and forth so if you would keep it down I would appreciate it."**

**Tsubaki headed back into the kitchen. Tsubaki wasn't the best at cooking. She didn't have to cook when she was Kikyo's age because their mom didn't have a far away job at the time so her mom did all the cooking when she was growing up.**

**After the girls had ate dinner Ayame and Sango headed home. Tsubaki went up stairs to tuck Kaede in for bed and Kagome went up to her room.**

**Kikyo was watching tv when Tsubaki came down the stairs and sat on the couch with Kikyo.**

**"So what was all the yelling about between you and Kagome?" Tsubaki asked.**

**"Well Kagome said she was planning to steal my date to the dance." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh. A boy. So who is this boy?" Tsubaki asked.**

**"Well his name is Inuyasha." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh you mean that boy you hung out with in elementary?" Tsubaki asked.**

**"Yea." Kikyo said.**

**"I thought you lost touch with him like three years ago." Tsubaki said.**

**"I did but we met back up this year." Kikyo said,**

**"Aww. That's so cute. It's the perfect romance story and I have to admit that Inuyasha is a cute little guy." Tsubaki said.**

**"But I don't think he loves me." Kikyo said.**

**"Come on if a guy asks you to a dance it means that they like you. I mean why would you ask someone you didn't like to a dance." Tsubaki said.**

**"Really? You think he likes me?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Hun, I know so. I know everything there is to know about men because I am married to one." Tsubaki said.**

**"I guess I can take your word on this." Kikyo said.**

**"Thanks big sis. You have really helped me out lately." Kikyo said.**

**"Anytime little sis." Tsubaki said.**

**Kikyo headed up stairs to her room and layed down on her bed.**

**"I better get to sleep. But I wonder if Inuyasha really likes me. All I know is that I like him…alot." Kikyo said to herself. Soon Kikyo was asleep. **

* * *

Okay so that was my sixth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it but I need help from the readers. Who should I put as Tsubaki's husband? I was thinking Naraku but I wasn't sure. But it can't be sesshy because that is Inuyasha's brother and that would make Kikyo and Inuyasha kin so that would mess the entire story up. So review the chapter and tell me who you think should be Tsubaki's husband. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so this is like my longest chapter its 13 pages long! I was like holy shit I wrote that much! All my other chapters are like 6 to 8 pages long. But it's the final chapter! Well I have another one but it tells what happened after the story ends so I guess you could call it a chapter. Well go and do your thing (R&R)!

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

**Kikyo woke up at 6:00 a.m. like every day. She sat up and went to her mirror and brushed her hair. Her hair was beautiful as usual. Kikyo went to her closet to get out her uniform for school. She hated the school outfit. She was a tomboy and so she hated to wear skirts. (A/n and I think I told you before but if I didn't her school outfit is the one Kagome wears all the time in the series.)**

**Kikyo made her way down the stairs. She saw Kagome and Tsubaki in the kitchen. Tsubaki turned and saw Kikyo walking over to them.**

**"Hey Kikyo. Are you excited about the dance today?" Her older sister, Tsubaki asked.**

**_That's right the dance is today after school. Oh my god I forgot. I am so happy the dance is finally here!_ Kikyo thought.**

**"Hell yea I am." Kikyo said.**

**Tsubaki laughed. "Oh yea you can tell we are kin." Tsubaki said.**

**"I know it will be so fun." Kagome said with an evil grin on her face.**

**"Oh god…I forgot you are going." Kikyo said.**

**"Don't even try to seal him!" Kikyo said.**

**"You can't control me." Kagome said back.**

**"She can't but I can." Tsubaki said glaring at Kagome.**

**"Oh…shit." Kagome said.**

**Kikyo laughed. "What would I do without you Tsubaki." Kikyo said.**

**"I know you love me. I mean who doesn't." Tsubaki said.**

**"I can't wait till the dance," Kikyo said with a smile on her face.**

**"Well…who is the lucky guy taking you to the dance?" A voice came from behind Kikyo. Kikyo turned around to see Bankotsu.**

**Bankotsu was Kikyo's brother-in-law, which meant he was Tsubaki's husband. He was 27. Not too much older than Tsubaki. (A/n I want to thank Cold Kikyo for the idea of Bankotsu being Tsubaki's husband. I thought he would be better than Naraku.)**

**"Oh. His name is Inuyasha." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh Inuyasha. You mean the kid that you hung out with in elementary?" Bankotsu asked.**

**"Yea." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh I got to go or I will be late." Kikyo said.**

**Kikyo and Kagome were at the door when Kaede came into the room.**

**"Wait! Wait for me!" Kaede said.**

**"Come on we are not going to leave you." Kikyo said.**

**Kaede smiled and followed her sisters out the door.**

**"Cute kid isn't she." Bankotsu said.**

**"Yea. She is." Tsubaki said.**

_**(At School) **_

**Kikyo walked up to her locker to see Sango and Ayame by their lockers too.**

**"Morning girls." Kikyo said with a smile on her face.**

**"Hey Kikyo!" Ayame said cheerfully.**

**"Hey girl! Are you excited about tonight? I am. I can't wait!" Sango said.**

**"I know tonight is going to be so fun." Kikyo said.**

**"Come on lets go outside to where Inuyasha and the guys are." Kikyo said.**

**"Okay." Sango and Ayame agreed.**

**The girls walked outside and when Kikyo walked around the corner she saw Kagome talking to Inuyasha. She could hear their conversation from the corner.**

**"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said putting on her sweetest grin.**

**"Umm…. hey Kagome. Where is your sister?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome sighed. "Is that all you think about is my sister!" Kagome raised her voice.**

**She walked closer to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I mean I am prettier than she is aren't I?" Kagome said.**

**"Kagome!" Kikyo said.**

**Kikyo ran over to Kagome and hit her in the head with her biggest book knocking Kagome off of Inuyasha. Kagome landed on the ground. She quickly stood up and glared at Kikyo.**

**"Can't you see I am talking to Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at her sister.**

**"Oh! You were more than just talking! You bitch!" Kikyo said wacking Kagome in the head with her book…again.**

**"Oh! That's it!" Kagome said throwing a pouch at Kikyo. Kikyo held up her book as a shield and as planned Kagome's punch hit Kikyo's book.**

**"OW! Shit!" Kagome said.**

**Kikyo then took her book and hit Kagome on her head continuously.**

**"Oh…god here we go again." Sango said.**

**"How long do think Kagome will go until she gives up?" Ayame asked.**

**"I bet Kikyo will knock her out first." Sango said.**

**"Your on. Winner takes all." Ayame said.**

**"Okay." Sango said.**

**"Stop with the fuckin book already!" Kagome yelled.**

**"You wish I would you bitch!" Kikyo said.**

**Kagome tried crawling away while Kikyo wasn't looking. Then suddenly Kikyo turned around and grabbed Kagome's leg.**

**"Trying to get away are we?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Oh…. god…HAVE MERCY…. FOR GOD SAKES I AM YOUR SISTER!" Kagome yelled in fear.**

**"That never stopped you from trying to steal my boyfriends all those years." Kikyo said.**

**"Well what can I say they were hot!" Kagome said.**

**"Bitch!" Kikyo said. Hitting her over and over again with her book.**

**Just then the bell rang. "Well I guess you are safe for now…."Kikyo said walking away.**

**"THANK GOD!" Kagome said while lying on the ground helpless.**

**"NO!" Sango said. "I lost my bet!"**

**"Yes! I won!" Ayame said taking ten bucks from Sango.**

**Everyone walked away to go to class. Kagome still lying on the ground said, "Somebody? Anybody? Help me!" Kagome said unable to move.**

_**(After School) **_

**Kikyo, Ayame, and Sango were all heading for Kikyo's house.**

**"I can't believe I lost my bet." Sango said.**

**"You should have keep hitting Kagome until she was knocked out. Like you did at the sleepover." Sango said.**

**"Well I am not that evil to knock her out at school. I mean I wasn't going to pick her up and carry her to the nurse." Kikyo said.**

**Kikyo and the girls walked up to the door of Kikyo's house.**

**"Lets just hope Kagome isn't home." Kikyo said while opening the door slowly.**

**Kikyo walked inside and didn't see anyone. Kikyo sighed.**

**"KIKYO! THERE SHE IS! THE EVIL SISTER WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!" Kagome yelled.**

**Kikyo froze. "Oh…shit." Kikyo said.**

**Kikyo turned to where Kagome's voice came from. She saw Kagome sitting in a chair with an ice pack on her face with Tsubaki standing beside her and Bankotsu sitting in another chair beside them with his arms behind his head.**

**"Tell me she gets grounded from the dance or better for life." Kagome said.**

**"No." Tsubaki said.**

**"What?" Kagome asked.**

**"We haven't heard Kikyo's side of the story first." Tsubaki said.**

**"Oh…god what did Kagome tell you?" Kikyo asked.**

**"She said that you beat her up for just talking to Inuyasha." Tsubaki said.**

**"Oh…she was doing more than just talking to him!" Kikyo said. "She was wrapping her arms around him and flirting with him so I beat the shit out of her!" Kikyo said.**

**Bankotsu laughed, "Damn Kikyo. You must really like this guy if you beat Kagome up like this." He said.**

**"Well as a matter of fact I do." Kikyo said. "And part of it is because I love beating Kagome up." Kikyo said.**

**"Tell me she gets grounded now." Kagome said.**

**"Nope. You were flirting with her date to the dance. Hell she had every right reason to beat you up." Tsubaki said.**

**"What!" Kagome said.**

**"Well see ya later Kagome!" Kikyo said while laughing.**

**"Oh my god is that a black eye I see?" Kikyo said.**

**"What? Oh my god!" Kagome yelled running pass Kikyo up to her room.**

**"Hey she didn't have a black eye." Ayame said.**

**"She doesn't know that." Kikyo said.**

**Ayame and Sango laughed.**

**"Now lets go up to my room and pick out my clothes for the dance." Kikyo said. The girls made their way up to Kikyo's room. Kikyo had so many clothes. Kikyo had a hard time picking out what she was going to wear until all three girls agreed for her to wear a white tank top with a small light blue jacket to wear over it. The jacket stopped a little ways above her belly button. The sleeves stopped on her elbows and she had a hood on the back. (A/n my friend Hali has a jacket just like it well sort of. I thought it was so cute so I had to make Kikyo wear one to the dance.) Then they decided she should wear some American eagle blue jeans.**

**Kikyo put her clothes in a bag and followed the girls to Sango's house so they could pick out Sango's outfit. Soon enough they were at Sango's house. After a while of deciding they agreed to let Sango wear an orange and pink spaghetti strap shirt with dark blue jeans. Sango put her clothes in a bag and headed down stairs into the living room.**

**"Hey Sango. Where are you going?" Kohaku asked.**

**"Oh. Kohaku. I am going to Ayame's and after that we are going to the dance and I wont be back till late. Will you please tell mom and dad where I am going for me?" Sango asked.**

**"Sure thing sis. I will tell them before I leave too. " Kohaku said.**

**"Oh where are you going?" Sango asked.**

**"I am going to the dance too. Because this year I am in the 7th grade and 7-12th grade are allowed to go." Kohaku said.**

**"Oh yea that's right you are old enough to go. So who are you going with?" Sango asked.**

**"Umm…. you'll see at the dance." Kohaku said while blushing.**

**"Oh okay fine. Bye." Sango said.**

**"Bye, Sango." Kohaku said.**

**Sango and the girls walked out the door.**

**"Now how come Kagome cant be that nice?" Kikyo asked.**

**"I don't know but Kohaku is the best brother in the world he never bothers me at all and he helps me whenever I need him." Sango said.**

**"Wow. But in a way Kaede is like that. She is a lot sweeter than Kagome." Kikyo said.**

**"Sango you are lucky to have a nice little bro. Mine is evil." Ayame said.**

**"Oh. You mean Shippo? I think he is cute." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh yea? Try living with him." Ayame said.**

**Finally they made it to Ayame's house. They walked in and ran up to Ayame's room. Just like with Sango and Kikyo it took awhile to agree to what Ayame was going to wear. The finally found the perfect thing for Ayame to wear. A brown and pink tank top with American eagle (by the way American eagle is a brand of pants I have a lot of them they are so cute as well was cool.) pants.**

**"Now that we all got our clothes picked out, lets get dressed and fix our hair." Sango said.**

**Ayame and Kikyo agreed. After the girls got changed and about an hour of fixing hair, Kikyo had her hair up in a bun, (A/n its not one of those fancy buns but you know the ones that teenage girls walk around with those simple ones that are really cute. Well that's the one Kikyo's hair is in.) Sango's was in a ponytail and so was Ayame's. They all looked good.**

**And for the next 10 minutes they did make up. They didn't wear much because they were tomboys. They just used powder, mascara, and eye shadow.**

**"Okay I think we all look good." Ayame said.**

**"Now lets get to the party!" Sango said.**

**"Okay…." Kikyo said.**

**"What's wrong Kikyo?" Sango asked.**

**"Oh nothing!" Kikyo said with a smile on her face.**

**Sango could just tell there was something wrong she knew Kikyo too good. But Sango said okay and they walked out the door and into Ayame's car.**

**As they were ridding Sango noticed Kikyo was being quiet.**

**"Okay. What is wrong?" Sango said.**

**"I know there is something is wrong now what is it?" Sango asked.**

**"Okay fine. I am just a little nervous. I guess." Kikyo said.**

**"Aww." Sango said.**

**"I mean about the slow dancing." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh I see." Sango said.**

**"Well I mean exactly how close will we get when we are dancing?" Kikyo asked while blushing a bit.**

**"How ever close you want to. I mean you like Inuyasha so how ever close he pulls you to him." Sango said.**

**"Guys always do that." Ayame added in.**

**"My point exactly." Sango said.**

**"Hey look we are here." Sango said.**

**"Yea." Ayame said.**

**They all got out of the car and walked into the dance. It was a room filled with lights and a D.J. playing music they walked over to the corner to put their shoes up because at the high school dance no one danced with shoes expect for the guys.**

**The girls then spotted the guys over in a corner with some other guys that they usually hang out with like Hiten (A/n you know the thunder brother dude in a way he looks like Bankotsu he is hot! But not as hot as Bankotsu!) Naraku, and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother.**

**Kikyo and the girls were walking over to the guys when a girl stopped them.**

**"Hey." the girl said.**

**"Oh. Hey Kagura." Kikyo said.**

**The girls hanged out with Kagura sometimes. So she was sorta a close friend. She was in the same grade as Sesshomaru, which was a grade above them, the 11th grade.**

**"Let me guess you are here with Sesshomaru." Kikyo said.**

**Kagura smiled. "Hell yea." She said.**

**"Oh I am so happy for you." Kikyo said.**

**"Thanks. I have heard you are here with Inuyasha." Kagura said.**

**"Hey maybe we might be kin one day." Kagura said.**

**Kikyo blushed, "Maybe…" Kikyo said.**

**"Well let's go over to met up with the boys." Sango said.**

**"Sure." Kagura said.**

**All the girls walked over to the where the guys where.**

**Hiten was the first to see them coming.**

**"Well hello, pretty ladies…. damn you guys are lucky to have these ladies." Hiten said.**

**At that the rest of the guys turned to look at the girls. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku just looked at their dates in amazement.**

**"Hey Kikyo…you look perfect." Inuyasha said.**

**Kikyo smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha but I am far from perfect." she said.**

**"Oh really because I beg to differ." Inuyasha said. Kikyo just smiled.**

**Koga said, "Wow, Ayame you look really cute tonight."**

**"Aww. That's so sweet Koga. Thanks." Ayame said.**

**"Well, Sango you look…. wonderful." Miroku said.**

**"Thanks Miroku." Sango said.**

**They hanged out and talked for a while. No one was dancing yet because the night was still young and many people weren't there yet. But after a while more and more people showed up. Everyone was fast dancing now. When you fast dance you just dance beside your friends slow dancing is when you dance with your date. Of course who doesn't know that. Not many guys dance to the fast music so it was basically girls on the dance floor with fast music playing.**

**Just then the D.J. started playing Cowboy (A/n I think that is the name of the song but in it they say I'm a cowboy baby…I love that song. They played it at my homecoming dance. And all of us girls were like I love this fuckin song and I was one of them.)**

**Hearing that song come on Kikyo said, "Oh my fuckin god! I love this song! Ayame, Sango, Kagura get on the dance floor we gotta dance to this fuckin song!" Kikyo began dragging Sango, Ayame, and Kagura onto the dance floor.**

**Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku just laughed. They had to admit Kikyo did look cute when she was really happy and it was even funnier seeing her drag three girls onto the dance floor. Then all four girls started dancing to the beat. The guys just watched the girls from the corner in amazement.**

**"Damn those girls know how to dance." Sesshomaru said looking at the girls.**

**"Hell yea and they look good dancing too. Let me rephrase that they look sexy out there." Miroku said. All the guys agreed with that. After the song finally ended the girls came back.**

**"We are back." Sango said.**

**"God I hope they play that song again!" Kikyo said. "I love that song! Its my new theme song!" Kikyo said.**

**"We can tell you love that song Kikyo. I mean you dragged three girls onto a dance form just to dance to it." Sesshomaru said.**

**Kikyo just laughed. "Well what can I say I love that song." Kikyo said.**

**Sango spotted Kohaku standing in a group of other boys his age.**

**"Hey I am going over to see who Kohaku brought to the dance." Sango said.**

**"I know who he is here with." Inuyasha said.**

**"You do? How do you know?" Sango asked.**

**"Because he is here with our little sister, Rin." Sesshomaru said.**

**"Yep him and Rin are in the same grade." Inuyasha said.**

**"Aww. He is here with Rin. That's so cute." Sango said.**

**Then a slow song started to play. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru did the same with Sango, Ayame, and Kagura.**

_**(With Inuyasha and Kikyo)**_

**Inuyasha put his arms around Kikyo's waist while Kikyo put her arms around his neck. Kikyo blushed seeing how close they were. Inuyasha smiled.**

**"Well in all my years of knowing you this is the first time I have seen you blush." Inuyasha said.**

**"What? I am not blushing…. I mean why would I be?" Kikyo lied.**

**"Whatever you say, Kikyo." Inuyasha said.**

**Inuyasha pulled Kikyo closer to him. Now they were touching each other.**

**Kikyo layed her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha put his head on top of hers. They stayed that way for a while.**

**Then Inuyasha spoke up, "Kikyo…." He said.**

**Kikyo looked up at him, "Yea what is it?" Kikyo asked.**

**"There is something I have been wanting to tell you." Inuyasha said.**

**"Really?" Kikyo asked. _Oh god what he is trying to tell me? Oh god I am freaking out…oh god I don't know what to do… _Kikyo thought.**

**"All these years I have known you…. I have grown to like you more and more…and well what I am trying to say is that I…I. love you." Inuyasha said.**

**Kikyo looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and said, "Really? Because I love you too."**

**Kikyo and Inuyasha leaned closer together until Inuyasha captured Kikyo's lips in his. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours but was only about 30 seconds. Kagome in the background dancing with Hojo fainted. Kikyo saw this and smiled.**

_**(With Sango and Miroku)**_

**Miroku and Sango where dancing pretty close together. They were in silence until Miroku spoke up, "Hey Sango there is something I want to tell you….."**

**Sango looked up at him and said, "What is it you need to tell me?"**

**"Well its just I have wanted to tell you this for a long time but I think its time I should tell you." He said.**

**Sango just looked at him wondering what he was going to say.**

**"I love you." Miroku said.**

**Sango looked him in the eye and smiled. "I love you too." She said.**

**Miroku smiled. He leaned closer where his lips met hers. Their kiss lasted for a while but they finally broke away and smiled at each other.**

_**(With Ayame and Koga) **_

**Koga and Ayame were also dancing pretty close together. As usual Ayame was blushing being so close to a guy and all.**

**"Hey Ayame I just got to tell you something." Koga said.**

**"Hun? What is it?" Ayame wondered.**

**"Well….I ……love you…." Koga said.**

**Ayame smiled and laughed. "Aww. Koga, I love you too." She said with joy.**

**Koga smiled. Soon enough they kissed.**

_**(Next Day After School) **_

**As you know Kikyo and Inuyasha were boyfriend and girlfriend and the same with Miroku and Sango and also Koga and Ayame. Today was the day they got their yearbooks.**

**Everyone was out in front of the school. "Hey Kikyo come on we are going to the mall!" Sango yelled across the schoolyard.**

**"Hold on! I am going to buy a yearbook from the office I will be right back!" Kikyo yelled back to them across the schoolyard. Kikyo walked into the office and got a yearbook. As she was walking back to her friends she looked through the yearbook and as she was flipping through it she came to the last page in the yearbook. Kikyo looked at the last page as a small tear came to her eye but then she smiled.**

**"Come on Kikyo!" Ayame said.**

**Kikyo shut the book and said, "Ok okay I am coming!" Kikyo said smiling. Kikyo ran over to her friends.**

**The last page in the yearbook had a picture of Kikyo's mom on it. It said in big bold letters:IN LOVING MEMORY OF MS. HIGURASHI. **

**THE END **

Well that was the end and yes I know it was really long but I have one more chapter coming out it tells what happened afterward. I am going to call it Extras. So stayed tuned to see what happen afterwards! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am sorry it took me so long to get it out but its just it took a while to write all this! I mean its 13 pages well more like 12 and a half. Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. P.S. don't forget to Review!


	8. Extras

**_EXTRAS_**

**Kikyo and Inuyasha: After getting out of college they finally got married and had four kids. Three girls and a boy. Their first child was a girl named Yoko (A/n and yes Yoko is a girl's name caz I looked it up on goggle.) Their second child was a boy named Hiei, the third child was a girl named Nami, and their youngest child was a girl named Sakura. They lived in the same town they went to high school in. Kikyo was still in touch with Ayame and Sango while Inuyasha was still in touch with Miroku and Koga.**

**Sango and Miroku: After getting out of college Miroku and Sango dated for a few more years then finally got married. They had three kids. Two girls and a boy. Their first kid was a boy named Nikko. Their second kid was a girl named Akina, and the youngest kid was a boy named Mikio. They also stayed in the same town as Kikyo and Inuyasha.**

**Koga and Ayame: After getting out of college they broke up. But a few years later they got back together and got married months later. Together they had two boys. Their first son was named Ichiro and their second son was named Riku. They moved to a town a little ways from Kikyo's town. But was still in touch with Kikyo and Sango. Koga was still in touch with Inuyasha and Miroku also.**

**Bankotsu and Tsubaki: About one year after the story Tsubaki and Bankotsu had their first and only child a girl named Shika. In a way she looked like Kikyo. But as she grew older she looked more and more like her mom.**

**Kagome: Kagome ended up marring Hojo. She had one child. A boy named Souta. Kagome and Hojo moved to a town about an hour away from Kikyo. (A/n I guess she got tried of getting beat up by Kikyo.)**

**Kohaku and Rin: Kohaku and Rin became pretty close friends during high school and began dating. They dated all the way through high school and are now in college together still dating.**

**Kaede: Kaede was also good friends with Kohaku seeing that their sisters were best friends. Kaede was always happy girl even in junior high. Even though she was friends with Kohaku her best friend was Shippo. Shippo was closer to her age. Now in high school Shippo and Kaede are dating.**

**Sesshomaru: Sesshomaru stayed single for about three years after college he just never had time for girls even though many asked him out. But after a while a certain girl caught his eye. This girl was Kagura. And after a year of dating they got married and had two kids a boy and a girl.****Their oldest child was a girl named Koto and their youngest child was a boy named Shinakio. They moved to a small town about 30 minutes away form Kikyo and Inuyasha. (A/n maybe Kagura wasn't lying when she said maybe her and Kikyo might be kin one day.) **

* * *


End file.
